Lass/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The silver Assassin with a dark past." Main Info *'Name': Lass Isolet *'Age': Unknown *'Hobbies': Unknown *'Likes': To be alone4. Lass Isolet. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes': His past, circuses *'Weakness': Dogs Lass was born a half demon and half human to a father of unknown origins and a human mother. His father disappeared soon after he was born and his mother was ostracized even in exile for giving birth to an ominous child. She abandoned Lass after enduring all that she could and he was captured by a circus that used him as a monster attraction. While still living his life as an attraction, he one day woke up to an unknown power that went out of control and burned down the circus. With his newly found freedom, he wandered Aernas until he met the one that would teach him the ways of the Assassin. Once he mastered the skills, Lass and his Assassin trainees created the Silver Cross Thieves. After the kingdom war, the half breed Lass had his body stolen by Kaze'aze which resulted in a battle between him and the members of Grand Chase. In losing the battle, Kaze'aze released her control over him and in doing so, he remembered all the evil deeds that Kaze'aze had done using his body and became consumed with guilt. In the end, Lass decides that he must take responsibility for his sins and joins the Grand Chase to vanquish the demons. Avatars Expand] Rare - Solver= *'Cost': ??? USD "Welcome to the inn." A lady wearing luxurious clothes greeted Lass at the entrance of the inn. It's probably a nice inn. Lass who thought this was just a regular inn from looking at outside appearance regretted his choice. But he persuaded himself to stay at the inn by saying that he would have to sleep outside if he doesn't go to this inn. "A cheap room please." "Okay-! I'll take you to your room!" The lady clapped and a servant guided him to his room. The blanket was soft with no weird smell, so it made him want to lie in bed right away. While he was fighting with his inner self, the servants let him know that his bath is ready. Nothing is better than a bath when it comes to relieving stress. Although I was surprised when the servants came and said that they would wash me. "You don't have to do this..." "This is our basic service. Service!" "Oh, okay... Um, can I get the cheapest meal..." "Okay! We will have your meal ready so you can eat right after your bath." Lass asked for a cheap meal because he didn't have a lot of money. Lass looked very distressed after coming out of the bath. A table full of food was waiting for him. Fresh rice cake smell was infiltrating his nose. An octopus was boiling into a bright purple color in a giant pot. Looking at juicy meat was making his mouth water. The Mistress offered him a seat who was looking at the table. "Please eat before it gets cold." "No... I don't think this is my dinner table...?" "We provide the best service for travelers to relieve their fatigue. I won't charge you separately so don't worry." "Wow! This place is better than I expected!" Lass was amazed at the treatment that he was receiving. At first, he was very cautious, but he couldn't stop himself after taking a bite. To Lass who always had to eat dry food while he was traveling and had to eat cheap meals at places that he's stayed at, the power of dinner at the inn was great. Cozy bed, bath to relieve his fatigue, and food that fueled him all felt like something from heaven. Lass felt like he's been living an abstinence life like a monk. Lass thought it was the best day of his life up until he was about to get in bed. A loud sound from outside disturbed his sleep. "I'm sorry, guest. About that..." "Bring me food before you make up any excuses, food!" Lass walked out of his room with a sword around his waist. A young guy who looked like a knight was creating a fuss. Lass frowned. "A wanderer like you should be thankful for the roof over your head!" "What? How dare you!" The wanderer took out his sword. Servants escorted the Mistress away from them. Lass walked a little bit to find a place where the wanderer can't hurt anyone. To Lass, he looked like a newbie. No one knows where he used to use his sword, but he still looked like a rookie. Instead of taking out his sword, Lass just hit him hard multiple times. "Ahhh! Who are you? I've never seen a knight fight like you even on the battlefield!" "You don't have a lot of knowledge." "Y, you...! Do you even know who my father is...!?" "Why would I be interested in your father when I'm not even interested in you?" Thump! After Lass hit his head, he fainted. All the servants cheered as Lass got rid of the guy who was making a fuss. Lass smiled as his eye met with the Mistress. He felt good thinking that he got to repay them for their treatment. "Thank you, knight!" "No. I did what I had to do." "You are strong. You sure did seem like a knight that goes around the battlefield!" The Mistress praised Lass. Lass who's a wandering Solver didn't correct her when she said he's a knight on the battlefield. He just smiled back at the Mistress who was smiling at him. |-| Premium - Assassin= *'Cost': 1300 A figure blocked the carriage of a Count that was returning from a ball. It was a dirty commoner boy. The horseman yelled at the boy in anger. "I-I'm sorry my lord, but my younger sister hasn't come home..." "That is all right, I understand your trouble and I would like to help. Get in the carriage." "W-What? But how could I..." "Wandering around this time at night by yourself would be too dangerous. Do not worry and get in the carriage." The Count smiled warmly and had the boy on board the carriage. As the boy started to explain the appearance of his sister, the Count slowly smiled wickedly. The thought of doing unsavory things to both siblings had him excited. The Count was a vampire and he had infiltrated the human society for his gains. The vampire that became a Count was free to do as he please, sucking the blood of helpless victims and killing them. The Count's mouth was watering at the thought of sucking the blood of his young victims. The boy facing the Count was smiling awkwardly. The boy was already charmed by the vampire and to him, the Count looked like he was smiling warmly at him. The Count could no longer hold his appetite and closed his mouth toward the boy's neck. 『Seeear』 "Ah-Ahhh!!" At that critical moment, the silver pendant on the boy's necklace burned the vampire. The boy was freed from the vampire's charm and quickly yelled. "Master! The target finally showed his true color!" "All right, get to safety." "Okay, I made sure to mark the insignia!" As the Count was confused the boy jumped from the carriage and soon after a blade came down from the ceiling of the carriage. "Roar!" The horseman transformed into a beast and jumped at the figure on top of the carriage. However, the only sound that was heard was the cry of pain from the beast. As the horseman was taken out the horses attached to the carriage ran wild and the carriage flipped over to the side of the road. The Count barely made it out of the carriage and snarled looking for the Assassin. A figure gazed at the count with their back facing the moon. The Count noticed the strange mask his attack was wearing and thought. "That's the mask of a 'hunter'... But that can't be, they shouldn't exist anymore..." "......" A long time ago, some beings hunted monsters like the Count. They protected the innocent from threats like vampires. To the monsters, they were natural enemies and because of the monsters like the Count went into hiding amongst humans. The first thing those who infiltrated human society was to mark the hunters as dangerous beings to make sure they are no longer around. That is how all of the hunters no longer existed, but if that was the case, who is this strange man? The silver-haired Assassin replied. "If our enemies change, we should change as well. If you no longer run wild hurting innocents out in the open, we no longer have to carry the name of a hunter. If you decide to act like a noble, then we will act as an Assassin that kills the said nobles." "This... cannot be..." The Count suddenly remembered that the nobles were being assassinated. Even at the ball that was the biggest discussion. However, the Count did not expect those Assassins to be hunters... 『Creeep』 The Count slowed back away before he consumed by the shadows. Even in shadows, the Count was no longer safe as the boy's silver pendant left an insignia on him. The silver-haired Assassin drew his sword and silently followed the insignia. Likability Striker's Nodachi Dagger of the Silver Cross Thieves' Leader, Nodachi. All you need to end a person's life is a couple of inches of steel. Big weapons are only a burden to Assassins who approach their enemies from the shadows. However, hiding your presence, your will to kill is a different story. Big weapons are advantageous in a situation where it requires longer reach. Of course, that's if you can wield it properly. *'Physical Attack': 1040 *'Physical Defense': 540 *'Magic Defense': 290 *'Max Health': 2560 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. To acquire the 'Chaser' skill, unlock the Hero's Chaser System. Default= |-| Upgraded= Chaser Skill PvE= |-| PvP= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *Assassin is Lass's second job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, Assassin has a different design while Solver is based on its original appearance. *Dark Assassin is Lass's third job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, Dark Assassin does not possess his designated weapon Claws. *Striker is Lass's fourth job in the original game. **In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, however, Striker has a different design while Half-Blood took its original appearance. *First Blade's design is based on Lass's promotional artwork in GWC 2010 from the original game. *Along with Mistress, Solver is the first Coordi that was released earlier outside Korea. *In the description of Striker's Nodachi, the weapon is likened to a dagger when Nodachi is in fact, a large greatsword. **Instead, the daggers themselves are more befitting of the description. However, the weapons are not in the game nor the Thief job where Lass uses them. *Despite being aware of his half-breed nature, Lass did not know that he was one of the Haros until the events of the Underworld Train and Underworld. *The backstory of Lass in Likability conflicts with his background profile in that he did not create the Silver Cross Thieves. Rather, it was the guild leader who found and brought him into the guild, eventually training him to become his successor. This information correctly aligns with that from the original game. **Oddly enough, Lass already appeared as the original Striker when he fell under the control of Kaze'aze despite only becoming one after the Battle for Bermesiah. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Lass 01.png| Half-Blood 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Lass 02.png| Striker 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Lass 03.png| First Blade Breakthrough LassDarkAssassin.png| Dark Assassin Likability LassSolver.png| Solver (Rare avatar) LassBlood.png| Royal Blood (Rare avatar) LassCoordi.png| Assassin (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Lass Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaolassdefault.png| Half-Blood 5★ Kakaolassss.png| Striker 6★ Kakaolasslimit.png| First Blade Breakthrough Kakaolassdark.png| Dark Assassin Likability Kakaolasssolver.png| Solver (Rare avatar) Kakaolassroyalblood.png| Royal Blood (Rare avatar) Kakaolassassassin.png| Assassin (Premium avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Lass-5.png| Half-Blood 5★ IconHero-Lass-6.png| Striker 6★ IconHero-Lass-Limit.png| First Blade Breakthrough IconHero-Lass-Dark.png| Dark Assassin Likability IconHero-Lass-Solver.png| Solver (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lass-Blood.png| Royal Blood (Rare avatar) IconHero-Lass-Assassin.png| Assassin (Premium avatar) IconHero-Lass-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Cat) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Lass Face 01.png| (Default) EF Lass Ava 01.png| Solver (Rare avatar) EF Lass Ava 02.png| Royal Blood (Rare avatar) Yorozuya Lass Cut-in.png RoyalBlood.png |-| Misc.= Yorozuya Lass.png Halloween royal blood.png Phlass.png Halloween royal.png Ellialass.png 라스6성.gif Animlass.gif Videos 第1回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #1 - Lass. キャラクター紹介 1：ラス|Character Introduction #1 - Lass, dubbed by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka. 듀얼 레이드 PV Sprites Lass-5-1.png Lass-5-2.png Lass-6-1.png Lass-6-2.png Lass-limit-1.png Lass-limit-2.png Lass-dark-1.png Lass-dark-2.png Lass-solver-1.png Lass-solver-2.png Lass-blood-1.png Lass-blood-2.png Lass-assassin-1.png Lass-assassin-2.png Lass-fluffy-1.png Quotes *''"I... have to get stronger..."'' *''"Do you think that you can beat me with just that?"'' *''"I dislike the conversation."'' *''"Circus... I'm not fond of them."'' *''"I don't feel anything even if we're together. It's not like we have a relationship..."'' *''"I will not have lingering attachments since I never know when I will die."'' *''"I have yet to atone for my sins."'' *''"Kaze'aze... Is she still alive...?"'' *''"When I meet the cretin that is my father... I want to ask him one thing before I kill him."'' *''"There is always one truth! My name is Lass... Not the detective... Mm... Hm..."'' *''"Feelings? It's not good or bad."'' *''"Ronan? I don't know about anything else, but he makes good food."'' *''"With great power comes great responsibility."'' *''"Could you shut up?"'' *''"Not really..."'' *''"Worrying is useless..."'' *''"How am I alive?"'' *''"Let it go... It's not a big deal."'' *''"Don't back down!"'' *''"My childhood? Why do you want to know?"'' *''"Heh... That was nothing..."'' *''"Never thought about it much."'' *''"If you don't have the confidence, it would be best not to be reckless."'' *''"What's wrong?"'' *''"This is nothing."'' *''"Be careful! I'm heading your way."'' *''"You idiot... I was worried!"'' *''"That's it? It would be best not to be so confident."'' *''"Unbelievable... I'm sure at that time..."'' *''"I don't have anything that resembles a family... nothing..."'' *''"Knight? Warrior? I'm just a nameless butcher."'' *''"It... doesn't hurt."'' *''"I can finally Prestige!" (Prestige)'' Notes *'Assassin's Guild' is the recurring term used in the actual game. It is another name for Silver Cross Thieves which was used more often in the original game. For consistency, 'Silver Cross Thieves' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Lass Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Assault Type Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Aernas' Heroes